An interactive voice response (IVR) service is a query service provided by means of a voice call. An increasing quantity of large enterprises or agencies (such as banks) provide an IVR service to users.
When service types related to the IVR service have relatively high security requirements (such as bank transfer, bank password change, or stock exchange), in an interactive interaction process, a user often needs to provide corresponding personal information such as a password or an account. However, currently, when a device is used to dial an IVR service number for business handling, all the characters, including personal information, entered by a user are always displayed in a plaintext form on a call screen of the device. Therefore, when the IVR service is used in a public occasion, a severe information security risk exists.